Valentine's Day
by Dream'sRealm
Summary: In which a certain femme and crimson doctor go out street racing and get more than they bargained for. Knock Out/OC Oneshot


**Disclaimer: We do not own Transformers or its canon characters. Dream'sRealm does however own Emusa. Please do not use her without her express permission. **

**Theme Song: Out of My League by Fitz and the Tantrums **

"Oh, slick?" Emusa grinned. "Guess what cycle it is."

Knock Out's gaze went from the buffer in his servo to the femme. "Mmm . . . no clue."

"Weeeeell," Emusa began with a smirk. "I've heard that it's a human holiday. Valentine's Day, to be exact. Humans take the cycle to celebrate love."

"You don't say." Matching her expression, he set the buffer down and approached her. "And how exactly do they celebrate?"

"Hmm, various ways. Gifts, romantic outings, just spending the day together, etc."

Knock Out's expression turned to one of mischief. "You don't say." He took her servo in his, playfully tapping his digits against hers. "Well, we can't just let a day like this go unnoticed. It's one of the few human holidays that actually seems relevant. Sooo how do you propose we spend it?"

"Hmm, decisions, decisions," Emusa mused before her smirk resumed. "We can always go street racing. I know you enjoy it and I'm curious to see what this Earth is everyone seems to talk about."

The medic's mischievous smile seemed to widen. "It's been far too long since I've taken to the streets, even longer since I've done so here. We might just have to do some exploring for a suitable location."

"Oh, indeed," Emusa chuckled before grinning. "But, before we head off, I have something for you." She went over to her hiding spot behind some paint supplies and handed Knock Out a wrapped package. "Happy Valentine's Day, slick."

He accepted it with a somewhat confused look. "Now I feel bad for having nothing for you." He started picking at the wrapping with the sharp tips of his digits.

"I'd say just having you with me is gift enough," Emusa smiled. The open present revealed a waxing device. "Oooh, but wait. There's more." She clicked a button on the device and strains of "I'm Sexy and I Know It" wafted through their quarters. "I loaded some others on there too that I thought you would enjoy. Surprisingly, human music isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

The medic laughed as he examined the object. "Wow, this is certainly something else." His gaze turned to the femme. "Thank you." He wrapped her in a hug.

Emusa grinned happily as she returned the embrace. "Anything for you, my dearest doctor."

After a few moments he released her, turning his optics back to the device. "Now, what do you say to trying this out once we get back from our racing excursion?"

"You just read my processor," Emusa chuckled.

* * *

The scarlet 2014 Kawasaki ninja raced down the open road next to a crimson Aston Martin.

Emusa did admit, it felt nice. She hadn't utilized her alt mode in ages and despite the occasional irritation of dust touching her finish, she revelled how free she felt as the wind whipped past her. She saw why slick enjoyed racing so much.

Her holoform, a well-dressed Hispanic woman with long wavy black hair and blue eyes, turned towards the Aston Martin. She wasn't that big a fan of it, but Optimus did insist that their existence wasn't still known to the humans and that they were still robots in disguise, blah blah blah, protocol that she hardly paid attention to. "So, you usually just go from town to town, looking for these street races?"

"Pretty much. Since human law frowns upon it they don't exactly post signs. And yet, they aren't as hard to find as one might think."

"**Illegal** street races, slick? My, my, my. You're more fun than I thought," Emusa joked.

"I took a break from it when Megatron rejoined the ranks of the living, but I had to do something to retain my sanity when 'Screamer tried to run the joint. The mech could be downright infuriating at times. And his speeches, ugh!"

"Oh, believe me, I know. Rest assured, if I was with you, I'd have given him a piece of my processor. And what he did to your finish? I would have made Megatron seem merciful in comparison," Emusa practically growled.

Knock Out grumbled. "Yes well, I think he got what was coming to him. They both did."

"Perhaps," Emusa vented. "Though, I often wonder if things would've been better, Knock, if I… would've stayed."

"Don't do that. How many times have you told me not to go there? Besides, isn't today one to celebrate love and goodwill and other fluffy ideals?"

Emusa smiled slightly. "Practice what I preach, hmm? But, I'll… most certainly try."

"That's my femme."

This caused Emusa's smile to involuntarily widen. He certainly did know how to cheer her up. She smirked as she revved forward slightly. "Let's see if you can keep up with me before that little street race of yours, hmm?" She laughed as she raced forward. "Consider it a warm up, slick!"

"Ohohohooo, you're on!" The Aston Martin sped after her.

The motorcycle continued to have the upper hand. When Knock Out attempted to cut her off, Emusa veered in front of him and increased her speed. "Getting slow in your old age, are we love?"

"Old?! Experienced, my dear, but not elderly!"

Emusa laughed. "What? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me winning."

"Let me help you with that." Knock Out picked up speed in an attempt to overtake the motorcycle.

Emusa yelled slightly in playful outrage as Knock Out expertly maneuvered around her and continued to race forward. "This is war now!" Emusa increased her speed.

"What was that? You're too far behind me, I couldn't quite hear you."

"Oh, I will remember that," Emusa smirked. She slowed however as she saw several more sports cars race by them. "Hmm… think that could lead to a street race?"

Knock Out internally smirked. "That's exactly what that leads to. Now we just follow and wait until they're all lined up. I don't usually stick around for the chatting amongst drivers."

"Understandable," Emusa conceded, especially considering one particular memory that came to her processor. A beefy human mech scratching her dear doctor's finish before the race began.

She inwardly smirked. Ah, but I will be here. And if anyone dares touch him, then they'll never touch anything again.

The motorcycle followed as the Aston Martin slowly pulled up to the starting line as the cars began to line up. Emusa veered off course slightly as she parked on the side lines. Her holoform dismounted and, ignoring the wolf whistles she received from some rowdy human mechs, she walked towards the Aston Martin. "Win one for me, won't you slick?" she smirked. "I do believe they need to be taught a lesson on who the best driver is."

"You don't want to come along for the ride?"

"As much fun as that sounds, I'd miss the lovely view of you leaving behind all those humans in the dust and crossing that finish line first," Emusa smirked. She waited until the car window was lowered before kissing Knock Out's holoform. "Good luck."

"My opponents will need the luck more than I, but thank you," Knock Out smirked.

"Oh, is that right?" Emusa heard a voice from behind her say. She turned around to see…

Ah, well, well, well, she thought. What do we have here? The same mech that dared to key my sparkmate's finish. How lovely.

"You heard me, right? Or have your audial receptors gone faulty?" Emusa bit back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Or is it that you're afraid your vehicle can't keep up because it's so weighed down by your bulk?"

The human mech seemed taken aback by the woman's acidic tongue before he glared down at her. "I'll show your boyfriend bulk when the paramedics have to peel him off the tarmac."

Emusa chuckled wryly. "Oh, and I thought you didn't have enough intelligence for a comeback. Bravo for proving me wrong." Her smirk returned. "But I believe you're all mixed up. If anyone is getting peeled off the tarmac it's you. I honestly feel sorry for your vehicle. Someone should put it out of its misery."

The human clenched his fists before turning to Knock Out. "Control your girl or else I will," he spat before walking away.

"What because the big bad bully can't handle a young lady?" His gaze turned to Emusa, picking up her smirk. "I'd bet on her any day of the week."

"Nice to see you have such confidence in me," Emusa's smirk widened before she kissed his cheek. "Kick his aft for me, would you?"

"Please, I could blow him off the track with one axle tied behind my trunk and my eyes closed."

"Well, then by all means do so. I'd certainly appreciate the show," Emusa chuckled before she observed another woman walking in front of the cars, most likely signaling that the race was going to start. She winked at her sparkmate before walking over to the sidelines.

When the woman raised and lowered a flag, the racers were off. And, though Knock Out had a slow start, he quickly caught up to the very front. He was two cars behind first place and neck in neck to said man from before.

The human mech's eyes narrowed as he swerved right, trying to cut off the Aston Martin or at least push him off the road. Knock Out eased off his throttle slightly before expertly maneuvering his way around the human's car and racing forward.

"Big mistake," the human growled to himself as he too raced forward. When he was close enough to the Aston Martin, he stepped on the gas and clipped the back end of the car.

Knock Out swerved and fought to maint control but still seemed to excel ahead. And, when the fleshie tried to attempt such a maneuver again, Knock Out veered the opposite direction. The sheer momentum of the human's actions caused his vehicle to crash into a nearby guardrail.

Knock Out quickly caught up to the other cars. It was a close race but Emusa could be seen cheering when Knock Out crossed the finish line first. She ran towards the Aston Martin just as her sparkmate pulled to a stop. "Slick, that was amazing!" she grinned.

"And that is how it's done." Knock Out smiled at the other racers, the first two or three who came behind him still bearing an air of victory while the others parked unceremoniously.

A few of the other drivers had the courtesy to smile, wave, and shout congratulations whilst a familiar car parked with the others shakily. Emusa outright laughed as she saw the immense damage that had been done to its front bumper. "Ooo, don't tell me. Our little friend got into an accident?"

"The brute really should learn how to race before threatening someone who's been doing it for as long as I have." The medic bore an evil grin as he spoke.

Emusa soon matched his expression. "Hmm, this cycle certainly has been more entertaining than I thought." She observed as the human mech slammed one of his car doors shut and began to stalk over to where they are, blatant anger written across his features.

"What's the big idea?! Do you know how hard that is too replace, bub?" he yelled.

"Oh, how cute. You're upset. But I did try to warn you. Be lucky you-" Emusa smirked but was cut off as the human mech roughly grabbed her arm. Emusa's eyes subtly filled with fear.

"When I'm done with you and your boyfriend, you'll wish you'd never have met me."

Knock Out's holoform jumped out of his alt mode and he brutally swung at the man, throwing all his weight into the strongest hit he could muster. Damaging his finish all that time ago was one thing, but this was an outrage. Worse, it was utterly unforgivable.

"Hands off, fleshie!" He yelled as he punched, momentarily forgetting his cover.

The human mech grasped at his face as he fell to the ground. He blinked his eyes several times and stared at the blood dripping onto his hand in shock before he shakily stood up. "You son of a-" But before he could swing, a strong-looking Puerto Rican man held him back.

"Carlito, calm down, bro. You're gonna get arrested again if you keep this up. Just let it go."

The human mech glared at his friend before sharply exhaling and turning back to Emusa and Knock Out. "Be grateful he was here to stop me or I would have wiped the floor with you," he growled. "Your girlfriend, too."

Emusa tenderly rubbed the spot where she was grabbed before heatedly glaring at the mech. "And be lucky my sparkmate was so gracious as to let you live."

The human mech scoffed before turning. "Freaks," he muttered under his breath as he walked away.

Knock Out gently turned Emusa, examining the spot where the man had grabbed her. "Are you all right?"

"You know me, slick. I've been through far worse," Emusa attempted to smirk though she couldn't manage a full-hearted one. She rubbed the area again. "Fragging meatbag."

He grumbled as he glared after the man. "My thoughts exactly. He's lucky I fear your wrath more than his or I'd give him a taste of his own medicine."

"I am halfway tempted to let you," Emusa sighed. "But then 'Storm, Elita, and the big O would have our helms and I'm weary of getting lectured about proper Earth-visiting protocol." She smiled slightly, if only for his sake. "Besides, I'm fine… I wouldn't want to see you get hurt all over defending me."

"Me, hurt? Please. Like I told you before, I could take care of that guy with less effort than it took to deal with Megatron on a cycle-by-cycle basis." He sighed. "But I suppose you're correct, he's not worth getting in trouble for."

Emusa held onto Knock Out's hand encouragingly. "But… I do thank you for standing up for me like that. You really are too good to be true, my dearest doctor."

He looked at her hand before returning the pressure and smiling at her. "It's my job."

Emusa smiled back but paused as she heard rapidly approaching sirens. She didn't have to be a native to know when Enforcers were approaching. "Now, I suggest we get going before we're caught by the human Enforcers."

Emusa mounted her alt mode and she and the Aston Martin sped away. The drive away from the area was spent in companionable silence before a space bridge was summoned.

Once they were back at their home world, Emusa deactivated her holoform. "What a relief," she muttered as she transformed and stretched. "I despise using those things."

Knock Out followed suit, inspecting his finish as he stood. "On that we can agree. I don't know how the rookie can spend so much time in his holoform, even with the considerable size difference between he and his human . . . companion."

"You know what they say, love is blind," Emusa smirked before wincing slightly as she saw some deep dents and scratches on his back. Courtesy of that fragging meatbag, no doubt. "Are you sure **you're **alright?"

He seemed either unaware of the damage or was ignoring it as he shrugged, a smile on his facial plating and offlined optics. "Couldn't be better."

"Riiiight. And I'm a tank built," Emusa raised an optic ridge before chuckling. "Though I must say, this certainly was an exciting cycle. Mech, slick. You sure do know how to show a femme a good time."

Knock Out offered her an exaggerated bow. "It was my pleasure, my dear."

Emusa grinned to herself before kissing his buccal plating. "Have I ever told you how utterly adorable you are when you do that, love?"

"If you have, it hasn't been often enough to be committed to memory. Care to tell me just how utterly adorable?"

"Oh, extremely," Emusa smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Enough to make any femme melt at the sight. Or steal their spark, in my case."

He interlaced his digits behind her waist. "Mm, sounds pretty adorable."

"You're telling me," Emusa giggled before kissing him softly. "Now, what do you say I take care of those nasty scratches and dents and we call it a day, hmm?"

"And we have a shiny new toy to play with too. What good fortune."

"Oh, you know how I love to make you happy." Emusa leaned her helm against his chassis, simply content to hear the beating of his spark. "Because… well, because I love you."

He smiled and hugged her to him. "I love you too. And I don't think I can ever adequately thank you for just how happy you make me."

_No need for that. Just the fact that I'm bonded to a mech like you is thanks enough. _Emusa smiled. _Thanks for giving a femme the best Valentine's Day she's ever had, albeit the only one._

_And thank you for sharing it with me._

**D/N: Man, we've had this in our plot zombie bunnehs doc for over a year and we have finally released it to the public! Like it? Hate it? Please review! **

**May God bless you all and your Valentine's Day! **

"**And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love" 1 Corinthians 13:13**

**Until next time, Dream'sRealm**

**B/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone~ it'll be a short word from Blondie today, but you guys realize we've been doing this for about two years now? Thanks for two awesome years of love and awesomeness, and here's to two more 8D**


End file.
